just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gentleman
(Classic) (Sweat) |difficulty=Medium (Classic) Easy (Sweat) |nogm=4 (Classic/Mashup) 3 (Sweat) |mc= JDU 2017 Classic 1A: 1B: Wine Red 2A: Green-Bluish 2B: Blue Sweat 1A: 1B: Dark Purple 2A: Ochre Yellow 2B: Brown |pc= to (Classic) (Sweat) |gc= to (Classic) (Sweat) |lc=Sky Blue (Classic/Mashup) Purple (Sweat) |mashup=Available on all consoles |pictos= 91 (Classic) 105 (Sweat) 115 (Mashup) |nowc= Gentleman (Classic) GentlemanSWT (Sweat) |kcal=22 |dura=3:16 (Classic) 3:15 (Sweat) |audio = |perf = Classic Kyf Ekamé}} "Gentleman" by PSY is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer, a man, switches between two different outfits: C1 The first one is wearing blue spandex shorts, a blue sleeveless vest, a pair of black shoes and a black hat. He also wears a pair of dark sunglasses and cyan socks. He has a pink outline. C2 The second wears a V-striped blue and red coat, a light blue t-shirt, a pair of black pants and a pair of black sneakers. He also wears a pair of dark sunglasses. His hair is very short. He has a red outline. Sweat The Sweat dancer, a woman, has her black hair tied in a long ponytail. She wears a purple cheerleader outfit with a golden 8, very short purple pants with golden highlights, a blue bangle on her left hand, a pair of light blue socks and a pair of pink sneakers. She holds a pink pompom throughout the routine. She has a yellow outline. Background Classic The background are real-life backgrounds that change. Scenes include the Eiffel Tower with tourists, an underpass, an aquarium and street views. There is also a beta dancer. Sweat It is the default background for Sweat routines in Just Dance 2014. It flashes mostly blue, fuchsia, and purple. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Straighten an invisible tie. Gentleman gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Gentleman gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Hit the air with your right fist. Gold Move 3: Raise your right arm, similar to the previous gold moves, but in a different direction. Gentlemanswt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Gentlemanswt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Gentlemanswt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Gentlemanswt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *This is the second song by PSY in the game. *"Damn" and "freaking" are censored, and "wet" is replaced with "sweat". * This song has a pictogram error. One of the pictograms during the second chorus has been reversed. * This song is the first one to have live-action backgrounds; it is followed by Happy. * Near 3:04, the unknown disco ball head dancer appears in the background. * This is the second Korean song introduced in the game, after Gangnam Style. * Based on an early screenshot, there is a picture of the first coach, doing the dance. It is not shown in the official choreography, making it a Beta element. *There is a lyric error, where the lyrics say "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I am a" instead of "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'm a." * The transition between the two gentlemen is instant. * The Sweat coach resembles a woman based on the music video. Gallery Game Files Gentleman.jpg|''Gentleman'' Gentlemanswt cover generic.png|''Gentleman'' (Sweat) Gentleman_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|album coach (Classic) GentlemanSWT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|album coach (Sweat) Gentleman_cover_albumbkg.png|album background (Classic) Promotional Images Gentleman c1 promo coach.jpg|Promotional coach (C1) gentleman c2 promo coach.jpg|Promotional coach (C2) Beta Elements Gentleman beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others discoheadball.jpg|Disco ball headed dancer in the Classic routine Gentleman picto error.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video File:PSY - GENTLEMAN Gameplays 'Classic' Gentleman - Just Dance 2014 'Sweat' Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman Sweat Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs by PSY Category:Solos Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Sweat